The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit with high permeability patterns.
Many electrical products have semiconductor integrated circuits (IC) for providing electricity control function, wherein integrated inductors in the semiconductor IC are commonly used in radio frequency (RF) or high-speed circuit design for tuning capacitive loading. Quality factor of integrated inductors is the ratio of the inductance value to the resistivity value of the integrated inductor, which is one of the most important keys that dominates noise figure of receiver or efficiency of transmitter and power amplifier. Therefore, to improve quality factor of integrated inductors is an important issue for manufacturers.